Pearlshipping - Trust?
by Pearlshipping
Summary: Ash and Dawn just became a couple at the Arceus Elite Academy and let's see how much they trust each other… Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.


**Pearlshipping: Trust?**

_Ash and Dawn just became a couple at the Arceus Elite Academy and let's see how much they trust each other…_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

_"__Dawn…can you trust me?" asked a raven-haired boy with his school uniform on, sitting on the grass._

_"__You know that I can trust you," replied a blue-haired girl with her school uniform on, sitting on the grass, next to her lover._

_"__Are you sure?" asked the raven-haired boy, looking into his lover's eyes._

_"__Yes, I'm sure, Ash," replied the blue-haired girl, also looking into her lover's eyes, as if the eyes were in another dimension._

_"__Okay Dawn. The reason why I asked is because I fear that someday, you're going to leave me alone and not trust me anymore," said Ash, as he embraced his love of his life._

_"__I won't leave you alone so don't you worry," said Dawn, returning the hug._

_"__Heh. That's when I worry the most," said Ash, as he chuckled._

_"__That's not even funny," said Dawn, as she slightly punches Ash on his arm._

**In a wonderful house, in a lovely and cozy bedroom, we see a familiar face that is just not too happy about bed hair…**

"Ughhhhhhh…What can I do about this hair?" asked a familiar character to the reflection on the mirror.

"Come on honey! You're going to be late for school!" shouted her mother from the kitchen.

"Okay mom!" shouted Dawn back.

'I guess I should just wash my hair with water and just straighten it out,' thought Dawn as she went in the shower room to just wash her hair.

**After she came out, dried and dressed, she began to look at the time.**

"Oh no! I'm totally going to be late for school!" said Dawn in a hurry, as she ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" shouted Dawn, as she was trying to wear her shoes as quickly as she could.

"Wait dear! You forgot your school I.D.!" shouted her mother, as she walked towards her daughter.

"Oops. Thanks mom!" said Dawn, as she grabbed her school I.D.

"And here's breakfast," said Ms. Berlitz while she gave her daughter a peanut butter jelly sandwich and a carton of milk.

"Thanks mom! I love you," said Dawn, as she ran out of the house.

'That girl never learns to wake up so early,' thought Ms. Berlitz, as she closed the door.

**Back to Dawn…**

'Oh…I am going to be so late. I don't want to get caught by the teachers at the gate. Hmmmm…I'll take the shortcut then,' thought Dawn as she made a sharp turn and went through the shortcut.

"Well, well. Look who we have here," said a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't Ash Ketchum. The heaviest sleeper in the world," said Dawn, as she looked at Ash, who was right beside her.

"Ha! As if you're not late either," said Ash, as he ran beside her towards the academy.

"We might make it this time," said Dawn, as she was running hard.

"Maybe," replied Ash.

**Both of them barely came on time and the teachers near the gate weren't too surprised that they were slightly late. This happens every morning so it's entertaining for the teachers. Maybe that's the reason why they come to school every morning because they place bets on if the couple comes late to school or not. See, entertaining, isn't it?**

"Phew, we barely made it again," said Ash, as he heard some teachers groan as they lost the bet.

"Yeah, we sure did," said Dawn, as she heard some teachers laughing victoriously.

"Well, I'll see you later Dawn!" shouted Ash, as he ran to his classroom.

"Yeah Ash! Take care!" said Dawn, as she went to the opposite direction.

**So yes. I made them to be in different classrooms, but I have a reason to do so. And what happened to Dawn's breakfast? Well, let's just say she happened to finish her breakfast in a flash. Anyways, back to the story! We're going to look at Ash's classroom first.**

"Yo Ash! You're late again," said the lavender-haired professor.

"I'm sorry Ms. Anabel," said Ash, as he was taking deep breaths.

"Ash. Face it. You're always going to be late for class because you are a LOSER!" said a friend of Ash, as people around him were laughing.

"Shut it Gary! Someday, I'll come here earlier than you!" shouted Ash.

"Just take a seat Ash," said Tracey, as he was drawing on his sketchbook.

"Yeah! Sit next to me!" said May, as she was moving her stuff from an empty desk nearby.

"Thanks May," said Ash as he sat down on the empty chair.

"Alright class! Let's start!" shouted Ms. Anabel.

"Arghhhhhhh," groaned the students.

'It's going to be a long day,' thought Ash, as he looked through the window.

**So we met a few characters already. Let's check how Dawn's doing in her class…**

"Ms. Berlitz? Do you know the answer to this question?" asked Mr. Lance.

"Ummm…Yes I do know the answer," replied Dawn.

"Can you come up to the board and show everyone your answer. Of course you'll need to show your work," said the professor as he sat down on his chair, while drinking water.

"Okay," said Dawn, as she went up to the board and wrote the answer.

"That's very good Dawn. As very much expected from one of our top students in this academy. Just work on not being late to class," said the professor, as he motioned for her to sit down at her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Lance," said Dawn as she sat down.

"Dawn. How are you that smart and be late?" asked an orange- haired girl who was sitting right next to Dawn.

"Isn't it obvious? She's smart and you're dumb," stated a very cold person.

"Paul…that's not nice. I don't know Misty. I just like sleeping I guess?" replied Dawn.

"I'm going to get you for that Paul," said Misty as she glared at Paul.

"Hmmmph," said Paul, as he worked on his math problems.

'Oh boy. It's going to be a long day,' thought Dawn as she was finishing up her math problems.

**And so ladies and gents, this brings a conclusion to part one of my story. Stay tuned to read more!**


End file.
